endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
On The Ropes
On The Ropes is the seventh episode of Endurance 2. Overview Despite being handicapped by the Samadhi, Scooter vows to win the Temple Mission and goes head to head with Max. Will the Blue team be able to win the mission and avoid the Temple of Fate, or will Scooter's competitive spirit drag his team down? Summary There's another Temple Mission today, and the Blue Team is feeling the pressure mount. Not only did all of the teams conspire against them in the previous day's Endurance Mission, but they also had the handicap of the Samadhi dealt to them by Brown. But despite starting 10 seconds later than everyone else, Scooter still believes he can win the day's mission. The teams gather, and JD reveals the game that will decide who will avoid Temple that evening — "On the Ropes." In this mission, one partner is blindfolded and is verbally directed by the other partner through a series of stanchions. The blindfolded partner must loop their team's colored rope through all six stanchions first in order to be the winner. True to his word, Scooter did not let the 10-second delay stop him! He quickly catches up to the game's leader, Max, and they physically confront each other at the next-to-last loop! In the end, however, Brown emerges victorious. With Brown's victory, the Yellow and Green teams feel protected by their alliance with Brown, and are secure that they'll remain in the game for at least another two days. Purple and Orange are uncertain of their futures on the beach, but Scooter is 99 percent sure that he and Christa will visit the Temple of Fate that evening. As Brown contemplates over whom they'll send to Temple, Calley presses them to send Purple in order to get rid of Annie once and for all. Although Jenna agrees that Purple should go, Max promises Annie that she is safe. Later on, the bad blood between Calley and Annie reaches its breaking point when Calley confronts Annie in front of all the kids on the beach, which eventually leaves Calley in tears. At Temple selection, Brown shockingly picks Purple and Blue to journey out on the Sea of Cortez, much to Calley's delight. Scooter is livid and vows revenge, but even he is not as mad as Annie is. She is furious at Max for stabbing her in the back. And in a suspenseful match that goes many rounds, Purple staves off elimination. When Purple confidently returns to the huts, the team members receive a warm welcome from everyone but Calley and Jenna, who are clearly not happy about their return. Game Play Pyramid Pieces :To be given away by the eliminated team: Trust, Discipline Mission In On The Ropes, one partner is blindfolded and is verbally directed by the other partner through a series of stanchions. The blindfolded partner must loop their team's colored rope through all six stanchions first in order to be the winner. Production Notes Quotes *'Christa: '"No one trusts Scooter, they want him off the beach." *'Scooter:' "Even if the Blue Team has the Samadhi, ten seconds isn't a lot. We cannot be hindered, and we are determined and we are going to win and we are going to kick Yellow and Brown to the Temple of Fate." *'Scooter:' "I think revenge is sweet, J.D." *'Jenna:' "Max, that's Blue!" *'Michelle:' "I was actually surprised Tyler actually listened to me because every time I said 'right' he would go right, and every time I said 'left' he would go left...I was like, oooh, I got power this time, cool!" *'Scooter': "Get to the Temple, win, and give all my opponents the Samadhi." *'Jenna:' "Who goes up to people other than Tyler and says they're going to send you guys?" *'Michelle:' "One time we're off the hook!" *'Annie: '"That was total backstabbing, man." *'Calley:' "Why do you hate me?" **'Annie: '"I have no reason...it's because you're on this beach!" *'Christa:' "It's a pretty lousy feeling to have people who want you gone." *'Scooter:' "If I come back from the Temple of Fate, the Blue Team stands alone. ''No one is safe around the Blue Team, and if you make an alliance, I ''will backstab you." *'Scooter '(to the Purple Team): "Finish what we have started." *'Jenna '''(to Calley): ''"You can't let her get to you." Trivia *The Annie vs. Calley conflict was one of the top 10 moments from the first four seasons according to the Discovery Kids website. *First time where the Purple Team survives Temple, and first time where Blue is sent up (and eliminated). *One of the few circumstances where a team almost wins despite receiving the Samadhi. *First episode that premiered in 2004. *Scooter's battle with Max on the second to last hole in this challenge is considered one of the most intense moments on Endurance. Episode Links Category:Episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Season 2 episodes